Medicine Cat Herbs
Medicines and Their Uses * 'Borage Leaves -' A plant with small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. To be chewed and eaten. Helps increase nursing queens' milk supply as well as bringing down fevers. Can also soothe bellyaches and relieves tight chests. * 'Burdock Root -' Tall-stemmed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. Roots must be dug up, washed off, and chewed into a pulp that can be applied. Helps lessen the pain of rat bites, especially if they're infected. Also good for infected paws and other sores. Can give cats a bellyache if they eat too much of it. * 'Catmint(AKA Catnip) -' A delicious-smelling, leafy plant that's often found growing in Twoleg gardens. Is the best remedy for greencough. Can also be used for whitecough. Can be considered dangerous in extremely high dosages. * 'Chervil -' A sweet-smelling plant with large, spreading, fern-like leaves and small white flowers. Juice from the leaves can be used on infected wounds and chewing the roots helps with bellyache. Can also be used during kitting. * 'Cobweb -' Spiderwebs can be found all over the forests. To be wrapped around an injury to soak up the blood and keep the wound clean. Stops bleeding. Can also help mend broken bones. * 'Coltsfoot -' A plant with yellow or white flowers; much like a dandelion's. Leaves can be chewed into a pulp and eaten to help shortness of breath. Can also help with kittencough and cracked or sore pads. * 'Comfrey -' A plant with large leaves and small pink, white, or purple bell-shaped flowers. Its fat black roots can be chewed into a poultrice to mend broken bones or soothe wounds. Also used for wrenched claws, itching or inflammation of stiff joints. Also eases stiffness on wrenched shouldered when lined in a nest. Can also be used for burns. * 'Dock -' A plant similar to sorrel. Leaves can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches, though can sting while being applied. Soothes sore pads. If placed in nests, can ease the pain of wounds. * 'Dried Oak Leaves -' Collected in Leaf-Fall and stored in dry places. Stops infections from setting in. * 'Feverfew -' A small bush with flowers like daisies. Leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, particularly for fever or chills. Also eases aches and pains, especially for headaches. * 'Goldenrod -' A tall plant with bright yellow flowers. Chewed and applied as a poultice that's terrific for healing wounds. * 'Honey -' A sweet, golden liquid created by bees. Great for soothing infections or the throats of cats who have breathed in smoke or sore throats. Helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing, and gives energy. * 'Horsetail -' A tall plant with bristly stems that grow in marshy areas. Leaves are chewed and applied as a poultice to treat infected wounds and can stop bleeding. * 'Juniper Berries -' Purple berries that can be found on bushes with spiky dark green leaves. Berries are eaten to soothe bellyaches, gives strength, and help cats who are having trouble breathing. It's also used to calm cats. * 'Lavender -' A small, purple flowering plant. Cures fever and chills. Also used to hide the scent of death. * 'Lungwort -' A plant with dark leaves speckled with grey spots. The only known cure for yellowcough. * 'Marigold -' A bright orange or yellow flower that grows low to the ground. Petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied to wounds. Stops infection and bleeding. Also used for inflammation of stiff joints. * 'Mouse Bile -' A bad-smelling liquid that's the only remedy for ticks. * 'Poppy Seed -' Small black seeds that are shaken from a dried poppy flower. Eaten to help soothe cats suffering from shock and distress and helps cats sleep. Not recommended for nursing queens. * 'Stinging Nettle -' The spiny green seeds can induce vomiting which helps cats that have swallowed poison, while the leaves can be applied to wounds to bring down swelling. Can also be mixed with comfrey to help heal broken bones, helps with wounds, and chewing up the stems helps fight against infection. * 'Tansy -' A strong-smelling plant with round yellow flowers. Must be eaten in small doses. Cures coughs. Can also cure wounds and poisons, stops cats from getting greencough, and soothes throats. Can be extremely dangerous to pregnant cats. * 'Thyme -' Small, thick leaves with a fresh tang. Calms down anxiety, nervousness, frayed nerves, or shock. * 'Travelling Herbs -' Consists of sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and burnet. When mixed together, is eaten and suppresses hunger pains and gives the cat strength. * 'Watermint -' A leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Chewed into a pulp and eaten to soothe bellyaches. * 'Wild Garlic -' A sharp-smelling plant usually found growing in Twoleg gardens. To be rolled in to prevent infections, especially for drawing out poison in rat bites. * 'Yarrow -' A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to extract poison. Can also be eaten which will induce vomiting up the poison. Ointment can also soften and heal cracked pads. * 'Yew Berries(Deathberries) -' Red berries. Kills cats within minutes of consuming. NOT A MEDICINE! BEWARE!